


¿No me lo pueden cambiar por otro príncipe?

by Natzabel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Niño Belphegor, Niño Fran, rana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: Belphegor siempre obtiene lo que quiere.





	¿No me lo pueden cambiar por otro príncipe?

**Author's Note:**

> Historia que cree hace años.

En un lugar lejano hace muchos años existía un reino que era conocido por ser uno de los más poderosos y ricos del mundo. Este lugar era gobernado por un hombre pretencioso, el cual siempre se jactaba de sus riquezas enfrente de los demás reyes, con un padre como ese no era extraño que sus hijos fueran iguales o peores que él. Por eso, le hablaremos sobre uno de sus hijos, el pequeño príncipe Belphegor. Era el menor de los hijos de rey, pero a palabras de los pueblerinos era el peor de todos, siempre se burlaba de los demás y los trataba como si todos fueran sus esclavos. Nadie lo soportaba por eso el pequeño rubio no tenía amigos, sólo sirvientes que hacían lo que él quisiera.

Un día, nuestro niño se encontraba jugando en los jardines de su palacio real, se había escapado de su madre que le insistía que debía acompañarlo al reino cercano a conocer a su posible prometida la princesa Reví, pero él no tenía ningún interés en conocer a alguien que no le sería útil en la vida y mucho menos a una princesita que solo se preocupaba por su físico. Por esa razón, había corrido hacia el inmenso jardín en busca de refugio. Además, si querían casar a alguien que lo hicieran con su hermano Rasiel.

Belphegor se divertía molestando a los pajaritos que estaban tomando agua de una fuente lanzándoles piedras mientras reía muy fuerte al verlos huir. De repente, un sutil movimiento en la pequeña laguna que se encontraba cerca llamo su atención, corriendo lo que permitían sus pequeñas piernas se acercó al lugar donde había escuchado el ruido sintiendo curiosidad por qué lo había ocasionado. Al llegar, observo una diminuta rana de color verde intenso que se desplazaba por entre las rocas que estaban cerca de la laguna haciendo ruidos cuando sus patitas tocaban estas. El rubio se acercó con cautela, tenía ganas de que esa rana fuera su nueva mascota y todo lo que él quería lo conseguía.

La rana advirtiendo que algo se le acercaba salto más rápido tratando de huir pero el niño fue más rápido y la atrapo entre sus pequeñas manos, aún con los forcejeos de esta por tratar de huir de su aprisionamiento.

\- No huiras pequeña rana ahora eres mía shishishi.- Reía el rubio mientras apretaba más a la pobre ranita para que no escapara gracias a que estaba un poco resbalosa su piel.

El animal como último recurso para poder huir soltó una baba en la mano del pequeño rubio, que al parecer hizo efecto porque este lo soltó apenas sintió esa nauseabunda sustancia en sus manos mientras insultaba a la rana por haberle hecho eso a él, un príncipe y no solo eso el mejor de todos. Sentándose en una de las rocas se limpió sus manitas con su ropa, era preferible que estas se dañaran a que sus manos siguieran teniendo algo asqueroso pegado a ellas.

Otro ruido le llamo la atención pero este era proveniente de entre los matorrales por los cuales salió uno de sus sirvientes, el cual no lo trataba con respeto sino como si fuera su igual, un pequeño niño mucho más bajo que él, llamado Fran. El menor de los dos se le acerco mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

\- El rey te busca, principito. – Le dijo mientras se acerca a él hasta ponerse en su frente.

\- No voy ir, dile que me deje en paz, rana. – Lo llamó así porque de alguna forma le recordaba a la ranita que se le acababa de escapar, Fran nunca hacía lo que él quería pero tal vez esta rana si podría ser suya.

Se paró de golpe observando los verdes ojos del pequeño niño y su cabello de igual color, sin duda el apodo le quedaba perfecto. Fran ni se inmuto al escrutinio que le estaba haciendo el rubio pero no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con exageración al sentir como sus labios eran presionados con otros. El pequeño príncipe estaba dándole un beso a su sirviente, con esto lo nombraba suyo, solamente suyo.

\- Ahora eres mío ranita, shishishi. – Decía mientras se alejaba del pequeño con una sonrisa en su rostro al notar que había dejado en shock al menor, en dirección hacía su palacio.

Cuando ya no divisaba al príncipe, Fran llevo sus manos hacia sus labios tocándoselos.

\- ¿Ahora yo soy un príncipe? – Se preguntaba, su madre le había contado una historia en donde ocurría que una princesa besaba a una rana y este se convertía en príncipe, tal vez lo que había pasado sería lo mismo, después de todo él siempre sería la rana de su destronado príncipe aunque a veces quisiera tener otro.

 

**Fin**


End file.
